An Affair to Uncork
by ichbin
Summary: Alternate ending to An Affair to forget in Season 8. What if the car had not rolled into the lake right at the end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from Who's the Boss…

A/N: What if the car had not rolled into the water at the end of "An affair to forget"?

Set just as they are having their conversation that maybe the evening was not meant to be. I've included that part of the scene to properly set the context. I think they jipped us out of a great "getting together" scene (like they did in many other shows in the 80's, argh!) in that car (in that whole episode actually!) so I'm trying to make up for it. Hope you liked it!

* * *

**An Affair to Uncork**

_**Sitting in the Jaguar, at a lake:**_

_Tony: "Well, this is better. At least it's quiet."_

_Angela: "Really, this has been some evening."_

_Tony: "Yeah, it's not over yet. The earth could still open up and swallow us."_

_Angela: "It really does seem like somebody's trying to tell us something."_

_Tony: "Yeah, like maybe this isn't meant to happen."_

_Angela: "Yeah. Ever?"_

_Tony: "No, no, not ever. Just, maybe, not tonight."_

_Angela: "I agree. When?"_

_Tony: "I don't know. Probably when the time is right…uh…we'll know it. Is…is that crazy?"_

_Angela: "Well, a little, but you're probably right. We shouldn't try to force this."_

_Tony: "Yeah, I mean I…I think we should just…uh…you know…let this happen in it's…in it's own time and pace."_

_He kisses her cheek._

_Angela: "Absolutely, we should just let everything evolve naturally."_

_She kisses his cheek._

_Tony: "I mean, after all, even a fine wine needs to be aged before it's uncorked."_

_He nuzzles her neck and cheek._

_Angela: "Patience is the key."_

She nuzzles his neck and cheek, lingering and kissing him softly. Tony says "I'm ready to be uncorked Angela!" and he leans in and kisses her passionately. Angela's hand goes to Tony's neck and deepens the kiss. Tony's hand goes to the small of Angela's back and pulls her closer to him and he cannot believe that he is actually kissing her - Finally, after such a long time, he is kissing her and she is kissing him back!

Breathless, they pull back slightly. "Oh Tony" Angela sighs as she pulls him in for another kiss. She has waited so long for this...so very long. Ever since she realized that she was in love with Tony, she has thought of kissing him like this. Actually, this is much better than anything she has even dreamed of. His lips are soft, so soft. She is definitely leading this adventure and demands entrance to his mouth. Her tongue brushes up against his teeth and she can hear him moan softly.

When Tony feels Angela's tongue caress his, he almost loses it. This wonderful woman, his best friend, is actually here with him. After the whole misadventure of the evening, he never thought it would end here. In fact, he had just been telling her that they shouldn't rush..."_what an idiot I am_" he thought! He wanted her and by the way she was kissing him, he knew she wanted him too. He put his other arm on her side and pulled her even closer, but the steering wheel kept him from the contact he so desperately craved.

He sighed, "Angela..." breaking the kiss.

"Yes Tony?" The reflection of the moonlight in the water cast a sparkle on her face and enhanced the passion induced shine in her eyes.

"God, your beautiful!"

A slight blush crept up to her cheeks, "really? Thank you."

"and as much as I hate to say this..."

"No!" he couldn't be putting her off again. Didn't he see that she needed him so much? She could feel that he needed her too and she saw the desire in his eyes. "Why Tony, what's wrong now? More mosquitoes?" she said sarcastically. His attitude was seriously driving her over the edge.

"No...I mean, well, don't get mad...I was going to suggest...that..." now he was blushing, and visibly uncomfortable about something.

Angela's expression softened right away to one of concern. She put her hand on his forearm and gently said, "What is it Tony? You know you can tell me anything…"

"Well, I know this will sound a bit ... well… I was wondering if you would want to go in the back seat?? I know there is not much more room there, but right now, I don't see how else we can continue...and I would really like to continue...I mean, if you want to...I don't want to rush... it's just that that kiss..."

Angela's heart soared and she leaned in and shut him up the best way she knew how. It was a quick kiss, filled with meaning and when she pulled away "Yes." And she got out of the car and back in the back seat before Tony even had time to open his eyes. "You coming?" she whispered, in a voice that left no question as to what her intentions were.

"Oh yes." answered Tony. He took a few seconds to find a nice jazz station on the radio, made sure the car was in park and steady enough not to slide in the water, and opened the back door of the car. As he slid on the back seat next to Angela, he looked at her and said "Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life. You?"

"Well..." her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were big as saucers and she held her breath waiting for him to continue "You bet your life!" and he kissed her again.

She wanted to be angry with him, for playing her like that, but his lips had moved to the nape of her neck, and then up behind her ears and she decided that there were definitely better things to do than be angry.

"Oh Tony" she moaned. "That feels...oh yeah...hmmm...I _love_ that...." She arched her back as he assaulted her neck, his breath sending shivers down her spine. Her senses were reeling; he was really here, with her. She felt his chest pushing against hers and couldn't help but reach up to touch it. How many times has he hugged her during the past seven years? How many times had they sat snuggled up on the couch watching old movies? She had been near him and in his arms before, but now... now she could let her hands wander...she could actually follow the curve of his shoulder and trace a path along his biceps...her dreams were fusing with reality in the most exquisite way.

"Your shirt...needs to come off ... I need ..." he kept kissing her as she tried to loosen his tie.

"Here, let me" and he pulled the tie over his head and started on the buttons. With four hands working at the same time, Tony's shirt was open and Angela was kissing his chest in a matter of seconds. She nipped at the base of his throat and heard him hiss through his teeth.

"You like that?" she asked demurely, though it was more a statement than a question, and she pulled back and smiled at him. He had managed to get the sleeves off his arms and he answered "Oh yes" as he pushed her back against the door of the car. His mouth kissed her shoulder and then he looked at her again and said "Did I tell you how amazing you look in this dress?"

"Maybe once, ... or twice."

"Well, let me tell you again. You really do look amazing. This dress ..." He let his index finger trace the outline of the dress, from the side of her arm, just off the shoulder. As he reached the inside of her arm, he lingered just a second before continuing along the top of her breast. He acted like he didn't hear her gasp, his finger continuing to move along the edge of the dress and across to the other breast. When he reached her other shoulder he placed a kiss right where his finger had just been.

"Mmm" she sighed.

Encouraged by Angela's body language, Tony started retracing the route his finger had just taken with tiny, butterfly kisses, taking just a bit more time at the top of each breast. By the time he reached her right shoulder again, Angela couldn't take it anymore.

"Tony! I want...oh...I really...ugmpfff..." and she took his head in her hands and fused her mouth with his. Their tongues explored and caressed, roughly and gently at the same time. Tony's hands were at her hips, his thumbs inching towards her upper thigh. He moved his right hand a little lower and reached the hem of her dress and pushed his thumb under, just a little. He could feel the pantyhose rub on the outside of his palm and it excited him all the more.

His left hand came up along her ribs and stopped just below her breast. He just kept it here, making little circles on her rib cage, the same circles that his thumb was doing on her left thigh.

"Oh God Tony" Angela kissed him again, crushing her lips to his, almost invading his mouth as she took his left hand in her right and pushed it up to cup her breast. "Please...please touch me." Her eyes clouded with desire and she moaned again as he complied.

"Angela's breast...I'm touching Angela's breast...why am I only touching one of them??" and he brought his other hand up and stopped thinking all together. He felt her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress and felt himself twitch in response. He wanted more, and knew that she would not refuse him. He brought his hand around to the back and fumbled a bit looking for the zipper. Angela immediately took her hair up and out of the way, and told him "There is a little catch, right at the top..." at the same time as he found it. He looked into her eyes again, found the confirmation that he was looking for and started to push the zipper down.

* * *

** So let me know... one shot or do you want me to continue it?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from Who's the Boss…

A/N: What if the car had not rolled into the water at the end of "An affair to forget"?

* * *

_He looked into her eyes again, found the confirmation that he was looking for and started to push the zipper down._

Angela held her breath as she felt the zipper, as well as Tony's fingers, slide down her back. When he reached the end of the zipper, Angela sighed. Tony brought his hands slowly back towards the front of Angela's body, pulling the dress along too. Angela shifted a bit to free her arms from the dress and Tony let it fall to her lap.

It was Tony's turn to hold his breath. Angela was wearing a sexy black lace push up bra that left very little to the imagination. He could see her nipples peaking through the lace, inviting him, enticing him. He was lost to them, and his mouth immediately captured one.

"Oh my God" Angela hissed. The friction caused by Tony's tongue and the rubbing of the lace was heavenly. He was gentle, loving, passionate and eager. He switched to the other nipple, and his hand replaced where his mouth had been, reaching inside the bra, cupping her whole breast. A smile came over his face when he realized it was a front clasp, and it took him only a second to get one step closer to this beautiful woman.

The minute the bra was off, Angela pressed herself into Tony. She wanted to feel herself flat against his chest, and she wrapped her arms around him and caressed his back. She let her fingers ride down to his butt and squeezed.

"An-ge-la" he admonished.

"What" she giggled. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Really?" he looked right at her.

"Yes. Really. Almost every time you've walked past me in the living room for the last seven years, I had to hold my hand back from reaching out and grabbing some Italian Beefcake." And gave him another squeeze to emphasize what she had just said.

"Ah, Angela." He kissed her. Hard. She moaned and brought her hands around and attacked his belt and pulled back away from him just a bit.

"Tony, I don't want to wait any more. I don't care that we are in the back seat of my car. I don't care that this whole night has been one screw up after another." She looked right into his eyes, kisses him lightly on the lips. "I want to make love with you Tony, now, in the back seat of my car and because of this whole night." She kissed him again. "Make love to me Tony, please."

Tony crushed her against him. He kissed her lips, her neck. Her hands pulled at his belt, unbuttoning his pants and unzipping the fly. She ran her hands at the waistband of his underwear, getting her fingers under the cotton and next to his flesh. Moving towards his firm butt again, she finally had him completely within her hands.

"God, Angela. I'm really glad that you like beefcake!"

He pulled back and removed his pants and underwear. He then helped Angela take her dress the rest of the way off and then hooked the edge of her pantyhose and pulled them off too.

"I know it's a bit dark in here Angela, but I can't see you're panties."

"That's because I'm not wearing any." She heard Tony's sharp intake of breath. " I, um, I've been hoping for..and well, when we planned tonight…I wanted…well…I know that you're a bit unsure about us…"

"Now wait a minute Angela. I'm not unsure about us. I love you."

"I know Tony", she reassured him with her smile. "I just wanted to be, well, sexy. I chose this dress to catch your attention and I didn't wear any panties because I had hoped that if we did get to where I wanted to go…" she splayed her hand on his chest, softly caressing him, and looked up at him through her lashes "…that you would find it such a turn on that…well...that you would be able to think of me in that way."

"Angela, don't you think that when I actually found out that you weren't wearing any panties, I would already be thinking of you in _that way_? I mean, for the past twenty minutes I have been all over you, dreaming of getting into you and I only just found out about the no panties."

She looked down, almost embarrassed by the whole thing. "I'm sorry, I guess…well, it made sense when I thought of it before…I was so excited…there was a chance that we were actually…well…going to…I think too much don't I?"

He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "You know Angela that was the first thing I fell in love with. Your spirit, your intelligence, the way you think too much. Oh, I noticed your beauty, you have an amazing body" he gave her a look that left no doubt that he meant it, "but it was you, Angela Bower, the woman inside the body that I fell in love with."

"On Tony" she hugged him. It was not a passionate hug, it was a hug full of love and tenderness. They stayed that way for a full minute, breathing together. Finally, she shifted a bit, her nipples grazing his chest sending an electrical shock down to her toes. All of sudden, the realisation that she was sitting, completely naked, next to the man she loved, was too much. She shifted away from him, her head towards the window, looking out at the moon, over the water, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

Almost as if he could read her mind, Tony knew the emotion that she was feeling, knew just how far they had come together and how close they were, now, to crossing one of the barriers that they had danced around for the better part of seven years.

Gently, he caressed her arm, up to her neck. Slowly, he pushed her hair aside and nuzzled closer, kissing her softly.

"Tony?"

"I'm just doing what you told me."

"What?" she was quite confused and half turned towards him.

" I told you that I love you. Now, I'm showing you. You're the one who said we should play more often." He smiled and kissed her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Oh yeah, show and tell." She turned fully towards him and captured her lips with hers.

She took his head in her hands. "I love you Tony. I guess I just need to be sure that this is what you want. That you won't wake up tomorrow with regrets that we moved too fast, or that we went too far too soon."

"Look Angela, I know that it has taken me a while to tell you how I feel. And now that I've told you, I want you to be sure that you really know how I feel. I want to be with you, really be with you, I'm sure about that. You are so beautiful, and I am the luckiest man in the world to have the privilege to be in this car with you. Do you know how many times you have invaded my dreams? Not one of those times does justice to the vision that you are though, nothing can compare to the real thing, I mean…"

She silenced him with a searing kiss. He melted under her touch and moaned into her mouth.

"You **are **easy you know." She smirked, and kissed him again, more passionately, more aggressively and with no hint of doubt.

Tony's hands grabbed her hips and he met her kiss with equal fervor. He had to touch her, his hands traveled up her side, to her nape, back, butt and thighs. He pushed her back towards the door and let his mouth travel down from her face to her breasts again. It felt like hours since he had had her nipple in his mouth and he wanted to savor it again now. Encouraged by her moans, he palmed the other breast and squeezed it lightly. He replaced his hand with his mouth and moved the other one down to her thigh.

Angela ran her hands through Tony's hair, lingering on his shoulders and back. His tongue felt amazing and his hands created shivers.

His mouth moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses as he headed towards her center. Angela still had her hands in his hair. She fought an internal battle of pulling him back up to kiss him or pushing him down to where she ached to have him. Both options had equal appeal, but the latter, well, just thinking of Tony's mouth.."Mmmmm" she sighed.

She didn't have to make the decision though, Tony did it for her. He had waited so long to taste his beautiful Angela and he would hold back no longer. He made love to her with his mouth, showing her how sure he was that he wanted to be with her. He didn't stop until she gasped his name and her breathing had come back to normal.

"That was …Wow Tony. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Angela. I wanted to do that. You taste wonderful and you know what your natural smell does to me, so … intoxicating. Now come here."

He sat back on the seat and brought her forward on top of him. She placed her knees on either side of his hips and buried his face in her breasts. She waited just a second before lowering herself onto him.

"Oh God Angela"

"Oh God Tony"

They were one. Finally. She pulled up again, slowly, and heard Tony hiss. She lowered herself again, with more urgency this time. Tony raised his hips. He couldn't move as well as he wanted in the limited space of the car, but he didn't care. He was making love with Angela, his Angela, and it was beyond words.

He brought his hands up her sides and used his thumbs to graze her nipples. She leaned into him and nuzzled his neck, running her tongue along his ear.

"You feel so good Angela."

The sweat poured from their bodies as they expressed their love for each other.

In between short rapid breaths, Angela gasped "I'm so close Tony. Please don't stop".

He grabbed her hips, anchored his feet firmly on the floor and tilted his hips just enough to take over the edge. As she screamed his name, it only took one final thrust to join her. He panted into her shoulder as they both tried to get their breathing back under control.

"That was …"

"yeah, it was."

"I love you Angela." He pulled his shirt up around her shoulders and held her close

"I love you Tony." She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and kissed him gently.


End file.
